Lille Watergirl
Osobowość Lille jest miła i skromna. Nie zawsze tak się zachowuje, może się wydawać nieco zadufana w sobie, ale tak nie jest. Dziewczyna ma chwile słabości podczas których staje się nieco arogancka, może to także wpływ Caramelli na nią. Lille często zachowuje się bardzo skromnie, nic nikomu nie chce zabierać. Jednak w rzeczywistości jest inaczej, ma dość odciągania sobie od ust dla kogoś. Mimo że wydaje się tym dobrym alter-ego Caramelli niekoniecznie ma same zalety. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|154px 'Czarownica '– osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią. W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z Szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Biografia Nagle obudziła się, gdy Caramella miała już dziesięć lat. Zaborczy ojciec zabrał ją od matki i zamienił w Caramellę. Rodzina kłóciła się, jednak potem się zrozumieli. Ustalili, że co 1 dzień Lille zamienia się w Caramellę. Ta zasada była łamana, ale w końcu udało się ustalić "harmonogram". Tak więc Lillena dorastając w Kalifornii nie lubiła zgiełku miasta. Wolne chwile spędzała na spacerowaniu wśród opuszczonych kalifornijskich plaż. Gdy rodzice usłyszeli o Monster High, bardzo szybko zapisali tak swoją córkę (córki). Relacje Rodzina Najbliższa rodzina Lille utrzymuje dobre kontakty i z matką, i z ojcem. Ze swoim alter ego i jednocześnie siostrą nie ma ich zbyt dobrych, rozmawia z nią poprzez nagrania, i zwykle i tak się kłócą. Czasami panuje między nimi rozejm (wprowadziła je Frankie w odcinku Wywiad z Czarodziejką). Ojciec nazywa się Sperr Blacke, a mama Melinda Watergirl. Do Lille pasowało bardziej nazwisko po matce i takowe przyjęła. Kuzynostwo O dziwo jej kuzynka też jest "alter-egowcem". Nazywa się Louisa Air lub Nancy von Earth w zależności od osoby. Przyjaźni się z Nancy, ale Louisa nie jest ignorowana, choć Lille jej unika. Przyjaciele To Lagoona Blue i Nancy von Earth. Zwierzę Nie ma zwierząt. Rybki nie chowają się dobrze w pobliżu Caramelli. Miłość Lille Watergirl szuka chłopaka! Lille w książce ,,Caramella zatrzęsła się. Jej oczy gwałtownie zmieniały kolor. ''- Och, przepraszam! - szepnęła Frankie, dotykając jej dłoni swoją mokrą ręką. - Czy nic ci nie jest? - dopytywała się. Caramella spojrzała na nią czerwonymi, wściekłymi oczami. Stopniowo robiły się niebieskie, aż w końcu były błękitne. Nieco blada skóra nabierała opalenizny. Wnuczka frankensteina wybałuszyła oczy. Czy na lotnisku ktoś to zauważy? Czy Echolucy odnalazła Blackei?'' Frankie mimowolnie zaczęła iskrzyć, widząc jak ciemnorude włosy Caramelli jaśnieją. Czy ona ma moc metamorfoz? Dziewczyna miała pomalowane paznokcie. Lakier powoli schodził. Włosy samodzielnie upinały się w koka. Frankie wcisnęła Caramellę za jakąś tablicę i zapytała: ''- CO CI SIĘ DZIEJE??'' Caramella tylko pokręciła głową. Nagle upadła. Jej ubrania zrobiły się niebiesko-różowe. Czy to moja wina?, pomyślała Frankie, wypuszczając snopy iskier. Leżąca na ziemi Caramella, przed chwilą dygocąca zamarła w bezruchu. Opalona, niebieskooka, blondwłosa piękność wstała z ziemi i otrzepała niebieską sukienkę prostego kroju, w kwiaty. Frankie była zakłopotana. Iskry tryskały jeszcze mocniej. Spojrzała w błękitne oczy piękności. ''- Gdzie ta Caramella tak łazi? - spytała dziewczyna, patrząc na Frankie bezradnie. - Nie jest ci gorąco? - dodała z troską, wskazując na długą sukienkę frankensteinki oraz na jej płaszcz i szalik. Był maj.'' ''- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedziała na pierwsze pytanie dziwnej Caramelli. - To ty jesteś Caramellą. - rzekła z wyższością Frankie, jakby ta niebieskooka zwariowała. Ludzie na lotnisku na szczęście ich nie zauważyli za wysokim kartonem, przy którym stały. Jeszcze raz zmierzyła wzrokiem blondwłosą Caramellę. Włosy zebrane w guby kok błyszczały, zupełnie jak wesołe, nie-Caramellowe oczy. Nie-Caramella była nieco niższa od prawdziwej, i miała na sobie inne ubrania. Niebieska sukienka nad kolana powiewała, choć klimatyzacja nie chłodziła mocno. Czuło od niej trochę morzem. Na nogach miała baleriny. Od szczegółów Frankie zakręciło się w głowie.'' ''- Jestem Lille. A czy ty polałaś przypadkiem Caramellę wodą? - spytała grzecznie nowo poznana dziewczyna. Frankie pokręciła głową od własnej głupoty. To nie była Caramella!"'' Drop Dead Diary Stroje Ciekawostki *Lille potrafi strzelać wodą na odległość 50 metrów, gdy jest w dobrym humorze. Rozwścieczona osiąga długość do 500 metrów. *Jej urodziny są 9 marca Galeria LillieWatergirlBasic.png|Basic - oficjalny art lille watergirl DOTD.png|Dawn of the Dance - oficjalny art dib lill.PNG|Do it background! - oficjalny art Kategoria:Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone